If I Stay
by TaylorChuX
Summary: I had to see him. I had to be alone with him. I knocked quietly on his door. The night was so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. After a minute or so the door swung open; Kakashi standing there in boxers, messy hair, and no mask. Kakashi/Sakura


_I fell to the ground with a loud thud; dirt flying up around me. My knuckles were dripping with blood, along with my bruised knees. Sasuke stood there, towering over me. Fear crept up on me as I felt my hands start to shake. _

"_You are going to get us all killed one day," He muttered angrily. "You're weak." His words echoed through my mind; playing over and over again. 'You're weak' I kept hearing it ring through my mind. Maybe he was right. I was weak; I would never be able to protect my comrades. _

"_What the hell did you just say?" Kakashi muttered. My eyes drifted towards him. "No one is ever weak. You may be physically stronger than Sakura, but not mentally. Your craving for revenge gets in the way of that." _

_Sasuke scoffed, his fist clenching so tight I thought I saw blood. I knew he wanted to say something back; if he could find the words. He turned around swiftly, dust dancing up around his ankles. _

"_I'll be taking my leave now." He mumbled. Naruto walked over to me, his hand outstretched with that big smile I always loved. I returned the favor with a small smile as I rose to my feet. _

"_Don't listen to anything Sasuke says Sakura. You are a strong woman, believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully. A giggle escaped my lips; my eyes drifting towards Kakashi. He was walking back towards the village, his head lowered. I assumed he was reading his book. _

"_C'mon Sakura, I'll walk you back home." Naruto enthused. _

"_I'd rather go alone," I mumbled. "Thank you though, Naruto." He looked puzzled for a _

_moment, but quickly smiled as he took off towards the village. My head lifted up towards the sky; my eyes wandering. My red dress was torn and tattered, and completely filthy. I sighed as I walked over to a nearby river, washing away the blood from my knuckles. _

_I wasn't prepared for the long walk home; maybe I should have had Naruto come with me. The streets of the village were filled with chatter. Kids running up and down, chasing after each other. My eyes wandered amongst the streets when I saw Kakashi leaning up against a wall. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as I slowly walked up to him. _

"_Kakashi Sensei?" I croaked out. _

"_What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi inquired, lifting his head slightly from his novel to meet my eyes. "I'm busy." _

"_I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me today." I whispered softly, blush creeping upon my already rosey cheeks. He nodded, looking back down at his book. My feet twirled around quickly, walking in the direction towards my house. _

_My cheeks were still on fire and I had no idea why. I felt this feeling deep in my gut that frightened me. Kakashi was attractive, but he's also my sensei. _

_I walked up the steps to my house; smelling the aroma of food. My mother's eyes widened when she looked at me. _

"_Sakura what on earth happened to you?!" She exclaimed, rushing over to me. _

"_Just another day of training." I murmured, looking down. My mother sighed, putting her hands on my shoulders, looking me up and down. _

"_I don't understand why Kakashi lets those boys push you around." She said, almost sounding irritated. "And your dress is ruined; I'll have to make you a new outfit." She breathed out, sounding exhausted. _

_I walked towards my room; plopping down onto my bed. My entire body ached. I figured a bath would help ease my muscles. _

_My dress practically fell off my body. I threw my hair up into a bun; stepping into the warm water. _

_I had left the door slightly cracked open, considering there was a huge window on my wall where my bed was pushed up against. My eyes looked over through the crack of the door. I could see a small fraction of the outside through the window. Something caught my attention; a shadow. I leaned up quickly to get a better look. I saw a strand of familiar silver hair. My heart began to race; but in a split second the shadow was gone. But that split second was enough for me to know who it was. Kakshi. _

_I leaned back, heat that had faded from my cheeks suddenly returned. My eyes slowly closed as my mind began to wonder. _

"_Sakura?" I heard a muffled voice say. "Sakura?!" The voice shouted, becoming more clear. I opened my eyes to see my mother hovering above. My eyes widened as I quickly covered myself. _

"_Mom?" I inquired. _

"_Oh Sakura don't be a prude, I'm your mother." She said as she grabbed a towel for me. I wrapped it tightly around my body, walking out into my room. I nearly dropped dead when I looked up to see Kakashi standing there. _

"_Kakashi Sensei?" I managed to say. When his eyes landed on me, his one eye that was exposed widened. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. _

"_Your mother called me when she found you unconscious in the bathroom." He said, almost stuttering. I could have sworn I saw his cheek turn slightly red; even with that damn mask on. _

"_I - I wasn't unconscious," I said, blankly shaking my head back and forth. "I fell asleep." A slight chuckle came from Kakashi. The room became quiet; our eyes locking. I lowered my head to hide my rosey cheeks. Kakashi coughed, his eyes wandering around the room quickly. _

"_Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." He said quickly, and then he was gone. I sighed in relief, turning around to see my mother standing the bathroom doorway smirking. _

"_Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes and guiding her out of my room. "Get out mom." Before I shut the door, I heard a giggle escape my mother's lips. _

_I changed into some comfortable clothes, and climbed into bed. No matter how hard I tried, Kakashi wouldn't leave my mind. The thoughts of him made it impossible to sleep. _

_Hours passed; not a minute of sleep taking over me. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. Suddenly, I heard a soft tapping on my window. Kakashi was staring back at me, and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _

_I opened up the window, as he climbed in. I stood up, looking him directly in the eye. _

"_I know you're probably wondering why I'm here. To be honest I'm trying to figure that out myself," He spoke softly. "I just wanted to see you." He whispered, looking down at me. _

"_W - Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. _

"_Because I wanted to do this at least once." He whispered, caressing my cheek. _

"_Do what?" I croaked out, my voice giving out on me. Kakashi's fingertips went up to the edge of his mask, gripping it. I couldn't help myself but gasp. He slowly started pulling the mask down, revealing his cheek bones. My heart was beating so fast I thought he would hear it. His lips were eventually exposed. They looked so soft. _

_Kakashi slowly started leaning in, planting his soft lips on mine. His hands gently gripped my face, pulling it closer to his. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping his silver hair harshly. His teeth began nipping my lips, gently biting it. A moan escaped me; feeling the embarrassment creep up on me. His tongue glided along the edge of my lips, pleading for entrance. I granted it, letting his tongue collide with mine. A loud moan came from Kakashi; which made me feel less embarrassed from mine. _

_My hands landed on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. I straddled him; his lips trailing kisses down my neck. Suddenly Kakashi pulled away. Both of us were breathing heavy, trying to regain our breath. _

"_I have to go." He whispered, still slightly out of breath. He turned around opening the window. _

"_Wait," I said sternly. "You're just going to leave without explaining yourself?" I asked. Kakashi looked back at me, sitting back down. He pulled me back onto his lap, caressing my cheek. _

"_Sakura," He whispered. "I feel something for you. There's many reasons why I shouldn't. Not just our age difference and me being your teacher. My duty is to protect the Hokage. If I allow myself to love you, I wouldn't throw myself in front of the Hokage. I would throw myself in front of you." _

_I felt tears well in my eyes. I looked down, feeling a tear drop slip out of my eye. Kakashi lifted my chin up. His thumb wiped away my tears. _

"_Hey, shhh. It's okay." Kakashi whispered in my ear as he embraced me. I laid my head on his chest, my hands gripping the front of his shirt gentle. More tears slipped out of my eyes. _

"_I love you Kakashi." I whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear me. I assumed he did though; he squeezed me tighter. One of his hands went up to caress my hair._

_Kakashi started to move towards the window; I gripped his hand stopping him. _

"_Sakura." Kakashi murmured. _

"_Just stay until I fall asleep," I pleaded. "Please." Kakashi looked at me for some time. He nodded his head; laying down on my bed. My head went to lay on his chest, his arm wrapped around me tightly. His warmth made me sleepy. I could feel my eyelids slowly closing. _

"_I love you Sakura." Kakashi whispered ever-so quietly that it seemed to me I heard him say it in a dream. _

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror looking myself up and down countless times. My mother's reflection stood behind me.

"You look beautiful." She whispered in my ear. One corner of my mouth curved up, turning around to meet her gaze.

"You really think so?" I asked nervously. She smiled that motherly smile, nodding her head.

My whole body was trembling. It has been two years since Naruto went to train with Jiraiya. In those two years I've become a more stronger and confident woman; all thanks to Lady Tsunade. I had spent so much time training I never had any time for anyone else.

Not once in those two years had I spoken to Kakashi. He'd come down every once in awhile to watch one of my training sessions with Lady Tsunade. But he never spoke a word.

"Sakura, if you stand there any longer you'll be late." My mother scolded as I had turned around looking myself up and down once more.

My feet walked down the creaky steps. Hearing the sweet chirping of birds; which calmed me.

There was a part of me that was overly excited to finally see Naruto after two years, but I knew I would be seeing Kakashi as well. I still remember how his lips felt on mine. Just thinking of it aroused me.

I was about a hundred yards away from the entrance of the village. I could see an orange speck; immediately knowing who it was.

"Naruto!" I hollered, waving my arm back and forth. I saw him wave back, and start sprinting towards me. I did the same, excitement overwhelming me.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck; while he swung me around. He set me on my feet; my eyes looking him up and down. I felt a blush creeping up on me, noticing his handsome features. His growth was outstanding.

"Sakura-chan you've grown!" Naruto exclaimed. My lips curved up into a huge smile. Whenever I was around Naruto it was impossible not to smile.

"I could say the same for you." I replied. My eyes drifted behind him; my heartbeat quickening.

"It's been a long time, Sakura." That oh-so familiar voice said. I was screaming inside; trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes, it has." The words came out almost as a whisper. It felt as if my body were on fire. Burning to touch him. To be alone with him.

Naruto and I sat up top on the Hokage Mountain; Kakashi only a few feet away. Naruto was the perfect distraction. A distraction I desperately needed.

"What kind of training have you been doing with Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Well at first it was studying medical ninjutsu. After I had mastered that she began to train me on strength. Along with teaching me how to have confidence." My voice began to trail off.

"Huh? Confidence?"

I hugged my knees; my head resting atop them.

"After you had left," I murmured. "Things weren't always easy. I spent every second of the day training. Hoping to catch up to you. I was always two steps behind you and Sasuke." Tears welled in my eyes.

I was startled when Naruto patted me on the back; my eyes widening and my mouth slightly shaping into an 'o'.

"Sakura, you are the strongest woman I know!" He said, with that smile I so dearly missed.

"Hehe." I giggled, smiling.

The rest of the evening was spent watching the sunset. I leaned back on my hands, knees bent. The sunsets in Konoha were legendary.

In mere seconds it had turned dark. I stood up; dangerously close to the edge of the mountain.

"Sakura be careful." Naruto warned. A chuckle escaped my lips.

"There's no need to worry -" I began to say as I mistakenly took a step back, feeling myself fall. I panicked; trying to draw chakra to my feet. My eyes closed out of fear. Before the chakra could reach to my feet, I felt hands on my hips pulling me forward. Once I regained my balanced I opened my eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of me. His hands lingering on my hips. His fingertips tracing the sides of my thighs as he released his hands. His touch was burning.

I practically ran home; declining Naruto's offer of walking me home once again. I walked through the door straight to my room, slightly slamming the door. I sat down down on my bed, my hands at my sides. My breathing had become shallow; I felt as if I were hyperventilating. I rubbed the sides of my thighs where Kakashi's touch still lingered.

I layed in bed, wide awake. The night was still and quiet. _Fuck it I can't take it anymore. _I shot up out of bed, slipping my shoes on. When I opened up my window a blast of cool wind hit me in the face.

I had to see him. I had to be alone with him. I knocked quietly on his door. The night was so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. After a minute or so the door swung open; Kakashi standing there in boxers, messy hair, and no mask.

"Sakura what are you -" I interrupted him with my lips. I pushed him back, closing the door with my foot. My hands wrapped around his neck, gripping his hair harshly. His hands traced down to my hips, then to my thighs gripping them gently as he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

He laid me gently down on the bed, climbing on top of me. His lips met my neck, sucking harshly on the skin. Noises escaped my throat. His lips trailed kisses down to my collar bone. His teeth gently grazing the skin. I gripped the sheets of the bed, more noises coming from me. Kakashi's hands went down to my skirt, throwing it off quickly. He spread my legs, caressing my thighs. As he leaned closer he gripped my shirt pulling it off as he leaned more and more closer to me. His lips went to my ear, feeling his hot breath down my neck.

"After tonight, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He whispered huskily in my ear. I bit my lip, trying to contain my moans. He trailed kisses down my stomach, reaching my sensitive area. He threw off my panties, his lips hovering above sensitive flesh. I could feel his hot breath hitting the skin, almost sending me over the edge.

I felt the warmth of his tongue glide into me. I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped my mouth. His tongue rolled over my clitoris. I was startled when he began sucking on my clitoris, a gasp escaping me.

"Kakashi," I moaned over and over again. His eyes looked up at mine, a seductive look on his face. He released his tongue, breathing slightly heavy. He slowly slipped off his boxers; the anticipation killing me. I felt the tip of his member at my entrance. I brought his face down closer to mine, kissing him hard. He caught me off guard as he thrusted into me. I felt a sharp from down there. I buried my head into Kakashi's neck, clinging to him until the pain stopped.

His thrusts were unbelievably fast. With each thrust he went deeper into me. He was reaching my core. My walls clamped down on his member; my back arching up. My nails were digging into his shoulders. Kakashi leaned down planting sloppy kisses on my lips. I knew my hips would be bruised tomorrow.

With a few more sloppy thrusts Kakashi filled me; collapsing on top of me, his member still fully inside me. My hands went down to his hips, pulling him from me. Taking him by surprise, I flipped him over sitting on top of him smirking.

"My turn." I whispered leaning down, kissing his jaw line. My lips went up behind his ear, sucking gently. I heard small noises come from Kakashi. I kissed his abs, reaching his member. My mouth hovered above it. My tongue gently licked the tip of it.

"Sakura," Kakashi moaned. "Don't tease me." I smirked, putting my mouth around his member. Kakashi moaned loudly, arching his back. His hips thrusted upwards making me swallow his whole member. My tongue rolled over it, sucking quite roughly.

"Shit Sakura." Kakashi groaned. I felt Kakashi fill my mouth with his salty liquids. I released my mouth looking up at him with lust. I climbed up, positioning my entrance above his member. I lowered myself, feeling him in me again. Kakashi's hands gripped my hips. I rode him hard; my thrusts gaining more power by the second. My lips met Kakashi's shoving my tongue in his mouth. He began biting my lip, making me moan.

Kakashi and I both orgasmed together. He sat up, cradling me in his lap. His soft hands caressed my cheeks.

"I should go." I whispered. Kakashi held me tightly, his lips meeting my neck.

"Just stay for the night," Kakashi whispered in my ear. "I want to know how it feels to hold you in my arms as I sleep, and how it feels waking up to you by my side. I just want to know how that feels at least once."

"If I stay will you promise to never abandon me? That we will one day have a future together?" I whispered, caressing his cheek. Kakashi stared at me for some time.

"We will have a future together," He said. "But I'm disappointed that you think I would abandon you."

My head dropped, but Kakashi instantly brought it back up and kissed me softly. I fell beside him, his arm around me as my head lay on his chest. I knew that I didn't have to wait for our future to start; it had already started.


End file.
